


Huddle Hog

by ellipsisthegreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hayner is cold, and Seifer loses his hat…and maybe his lunch, too…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huddle Hog

_**DISCLAIMER:** Kingdom Hearts and everything affiliated with it belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. All I own is the plot…_

 _ **Theme:** 78\. Fun_

 _ **Dedication:** To the wonderful Aindel S. Druida (on ff.net), who I do believe has reviewed all of my Seiner stuff and requested fluff and hat-stealing. X3_

" _I've seen you try to laugh at all of my bad jokes, and I've cooked you seven meals—six of them one on which you've choked—but it has taken me a while to get used to this new feeling. When I woke up with a smile, oh, I nearly started screaming that I love you. Oh I love you. And I will love you 'till the day I die; there will never be a time when we have to say good-bye…" –The Pipettes, 'I Love You'_

They were sitting on the roof, just like they usually did during their lunch period, side by side, feet dangling over the edge. Most students were inside, as the weather in Twilight Town was at long last getting colder (it was early October), but they were riding it out so that they could sit like this without fear of getting caught and watch the multi-colored leaves.

They were quiet save for a few soft, contented sighs, and every once in a while one of them would elbow the other and point something out with a tiny humming sound.

Finally, though, Hayner gave in to the cold and shivered as a particularly chilly gust of wind blew by, leaning into his rooftop companion in hopes to warm up a bit.

Seifer looked down at the mess of hair belonging to the teen beside him and rolled his eyes.

"I told you to wear a coat today." He said in that infuriating 'I-told-you-so' tone of voice that he always got when he was right.

Hayner snorted, too comfortable in spite of the cold to argue, and just nuzzled himself closer instead.

Seifer sighed—not content, as before, but with the air of someone pretending to be annoyed. He pulled of his beanie and shoved it on the other boy's head before any protests could be made—in fact, before Hayner even aware of what he was doing.

"What the—" Hayner shook his head rather like a dog, as if to dislodge the hat, but couldn't, and reached up to readjust it so that he could see. Realizing what it was, he gave his supposed rival a curious look.

"You're cold." Seifer said simply, looking away in an effort to hide his blush.

Hayner stared at him for a moment more, then laughed. "Most guys would have given me their jacket." He pointed out.

"Most guys have jackets with _sleeves_ , lamer." Seifer said, giving his sleeveless trench coat a pointed glance before looking back at Hayner.

Hayner just laughed again. "Here, take it off."

With another sigh—this one really _was_ a little annoyed—he did as the smaller boy asked. And he couldn't help but let out a surprised, barking laugh when Hayner draped it long-ways around both of them, snuggling even closer to him.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Hayner said triumphantly, burrowing himself under Seifer's arm to force it around him under the coat. "And now we can _both_ get warm."

Seifer snagged him about his waist and pulled him closer. This time his sigh was fondly amused, and followed by a gentle kiss to the other boy's cheek. Hayner smiled and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Love you." Hayner whispered.

"Yeah."

Hayner sat up and gave him a disgruntled look that made him laugh again.

"I love you, too, chickenwuss." He said, trying pull him back into his embrace.

"No." Hayner leaned away. "You're just saying that so I won't move, you…you… _cuddle bug_!"

"You're the one that started cuddling first, _snuggle bunny_." Seifer retorted.

"Oh, shut up, huddle hog."

Seifer blinked. "What?"

"I called you a huddle hog."

"That doesn't even make any _sense_! The fuck's a 'huddle hog'?"

"You are, obviously. Huddle hog." Hayner stood up, an impish grin tugging at his lips.

Seifer followed, scowling playfully. "Alright, you ungrateful little—gimme my hat back!" He lunged for the other boy.

Hayner quickly danced out of his reach, his grin finally winning out as he clamed his hands down on the beanie he still wore. "Make me!"

Those words started a wild chase around the roof, both boys laughing and taunting each other like they were back in elementary school. Then, when Hayner slowed down due to lack of breath, Seifer pounced. Immediately Hayner grabbed the hat again, but Seifer had lost interest in it. Instead, he grabbed Hayner's hands and pulled their lips together.

"Kissing fiend." Hayner murmured when they came up for air, just before he moved back in for another kiss.

Part of Seifer wanted to retort, but most of him was more interested in snogging his boyfriend senseless, so he did.

"Kissing fiend can stay, but 'huddle hog' has to go." He decided when they finally parted.

Hayner laughed and pulled a list of cheesy nicknames out of his pocket, crossing a name off the list.

"Okay, how about 'Commander Sexy'?" He asked, then wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Never mind—that's a no."

"I dunno…I think it's kinda hot." Seifer said, chuckling as he moved behind Hayner and put his arms back around him.

"It might give you ideas."

"About what? I already top."

"About who wears the pants, topping or no topping." Hayner said, poking him. "What about 'Pooh Bear'? That one's a classic."

"If you ever call me Pooh Bear—and I do mean ever—I will kill you. It will be bloody; small children will cry for weeks." Seifer said in a no-nonsense tone of voice, then as an afterthought added, "And then I'll steal my goddamn hat back."

Hayner giggled and put an asterisk beside the name. "Only in bed, then."

"I think I'm going to gag."

The End


End file.
